Levitation
Levitation is the power to magically propel yourself into the air without the use of tools or assistance from another person or being. It is a weaker form of Flight and this is the second power of Phoebe Halliwell, and first active power of hers. This gift was later taken away due to her abuse of magic. Phoebe activated this power by lifting her arms into the air, and mainly used it to dodge demonic attacks or mixed it with her martial arts skills, she also used it passively, in order to meditate. When she first received her ability, she was unable to control it properly as it was to new for her. Phoebe could not glide through the air without assistance, such as when Prue used telekinesis to propel Phoebe through the air in the episode "Once Upon A Time". During the later seasons though, we see Phoebe progressing, and combining her levitation ability more and more with her martial arts. List of users *Phoebe Halliwell *Phoebe Bowen (possibly) *The Source *Angel of Death *Sigmund *Sirk *Necron *Ghosts *Katya *Shadow *Shax *An Ling *Yen Lo Projective Levitation In the season two episode Morality Bites, future Phoebe could levitate herself and others. In the season three episode "Pre-Witched" the girls face a feline warlock familiar with the power of Projective levitation; stolen from a witch. Using this power, the warlock, Shadow, could cause other objects and people to levitate however it is not known if he could levitate himself. lev.jpg|Ariel levitating a circle of candles'' (Pre-Witched)'' lev 2.jpg|Phoebe can grab hold of someone and have them levitate with her, rather than have them hanging from her grip. PhoebeLevitate1.jpg|Phoebe levitating The Importance of Being Phoebe Projective levitation.jpg|Phoebe levitating with Cal Greene Rising Rising is the ability to lift yourself from the ground when you fell. This power is possessed by mostly demons such as The Source of All Evil. Notes * Some fans speculate that because Phoebe gained the power to fly temporarily, by a genie's magic, in Season 2's Be Careful What You Witch For, somehow her powers shifted and advance to give her the power of levitation, or maybe the Elders or Tribunal saw fit to give her the power of levitation, noting the fact that as a Charmed One, she needed some sort of active power. * Phoebe levitates for the first time in the episode "The Honeymoon's Over" * In "Once Upon A Time" Phoebe levitates on command for the first time (rather than as a reflex) * The episode "Power Outage" marks the point in which Phoebe can now move sideways during levitation, and glide short distances. * In the early season four episode "Hell Hath No Fury", Phoebe uses her power more efficiently by kicking both Piper and a Fury at once. Phoebe is able to levitate even farther distances in this episode. * Phoebe's power of levitation when combined with her martial arts skills strengthens them so that she is able to send demons flying with her levitative kicks as she did in the season four episode "Enter the Demon". * Late season four episodes "The Fifth Halliwheel" and "We're Off To See The Wizard", is when Phoebe uses her levitative ability more defensively by dodging demonic attacks. * In the season five episode "The Importance of Being Phoebe", Phoebe strengthens her hand-to-hand combat due to her levitation power whiplashing an imposter. * Although Phoebe had always wished for an active power, she did not seem overly enthused when she received this power. She also did not use it particularly often. She used the power most notably during Season 4, which was because Prue had died, Piper's powers were unstable and Paige's powers were untrained. She rarely used the power in Season 5 and 6. * In the season six episode "Love's A Witch", Phoebe now uses the ability to levitate whilst meditating, and projectively levitates the pillow under her during her levitative state. This episode marks when Phoebe's power mysteriously advances, but we do not see Phoebe projectively levitate anything again. Although in "Forget Me...Not Phoebe does grap hold of a news presenter and makes him levitate with her rather than have him hanging from her grip. * This power, along with her other two active powers, was taken away from Phoebe by the Tribunal, but she presumbly regains it later in the future. See Also * Flight * Agility * Floating * Hovering Category:Powers Category:Teleporting